


Just Because.

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cold.<br/>And that was an understatement.<br/>Or, at least, Riku figured it would be, to most people on the Islands that weren’t used to anything but the scorching sun and tropical sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because.

It was cold.  
And that was an understatement.  
Or, at least, Riku figured it would be, to most people on the Islands that weren’t used to anything but the scorching sun and tropical sunshine.

To him - and, he was sure, to many other people he knew, whether they held the title of Keyblade Wielder or not - the crispy cold air, was soft and calm and soothing, like a lover’s caress that didn’t want to touch too harshly, for fear of harming the recipient.

The Darkness once offered a similar sensation, though without any of those tendencies – it touched and poked and prodded, looking for weaknesses in the recipient rather than points that would bring pleasure or relaxation; and held no remorse in allowing wisping strands of blue and black and purple toward one’s neck, no restraint or regret in it’s strangling ministrations.

The Light could be almost equally as cruel, in it’s own way – bright and blinding, blocking out all who did not belong; and yet it was contradictory in that it also called and beckoned to all who dared to listen, welcoming any and all who would not stray from it’s warmth and purpose.

Riku often thought of these things – particularly when standing with his arms crossed at his chest, teal hues hidden behind pale lids, silver brows loose and light, breath even with barely pursed lips as the wind, the breeze, tussled his hair almost affectionately.  
Thinking on it always brought the King’s words back to him - about how the Light would never give up on him.  
And it hadn’t.  
He’d realised it a while ago – but the only time anyone had given up on him had, truly, been himself.

Sora and Kairi hadn’t, though –they’d persevered in the Light and had guided him on many occasions – one had been a facade of Kairi, but the thought was the same – and they had helped him back onto his feet during the most troubling of times.  
If not for them – he would’ve returned to the Darkness he felt he belonged in, long ago.

His senses had certainly been good, before all of this had happened, but now they excelled; perhaps beyond what humans should be capable of ( idly, sometimes, he wondered if it was because of his relation to Komory Bat )so her footsteps didn’t catch him by any inch of surprise.

Not only did her Light, a literal natural thing for her, vibrate and resonate with his own Darkness, but her footsteps clattered lightly against the wooden bridge that connected the Islet to the main play Island.  
He could imagine her there, with her feet sinking lightly into dots of sand, hands tucked behind her back with fingers, as gold as the sand itself, interlaced and a small smile on her features.  
She was as kind and, perhaps, almost as mature as he, if not more so– girls were strange that way.

Maybe once he may have been cynical enough to say they were complete opposites – with her Light and his Darkness – but now, after learning to balance both, he knew that was not true. If anything, it truly reflected their characters; while he had Darkness that made him different from her, he too had a Light that shined as bright as his Darkness did. She and he were different, but they were also very similar.

The thought ( not contemplated for the first nor the last time ) made his lips twitch, accentuated all the more so by one of her hands, small and warm and not as calloused as his own, intertwined with one of his, fingers curling amongst his own.

“Hey.”

She spoke softly, and his eyes remained closed, revelling in the sound and how it made him feel; warm, light, content.  
He’d fought so hard for her – and had done, since the very beginning.

“Hey.”

He was quite happy to stand in silence with her, both because it was comfortable and because it sometimes felt right. Sometimes, words weren’t needed - just a brief touch or glance or smile, told all anyone needed to know.

It wasn’t often, if ever, that any of them stayed past the final glimmering strips of setting sun, but tonight was an exception; the moon had long since risen and reigned supreme, bright, in the sky, shining down beams of moonlight to, or so the rule in the Islands was, guide fishermen late at night.  
A lighthouse may have done the trick – but that was only on the Mainland.

He’s not at all surprised at the slight twitch of her fingers against his own as she rose on her tiptoes to reach his cheek, resting her lips there with a brief flutter of eyelashes that tickled his skin; though an eyebrow arches at her after, shining silver, and it probably says all she needs to know.

And hey, he voiced it anyway;

“What was that for?”

“Just because.”

Her answer was simple, and Sora would’ve undoubtedly asked her to elaborate, but Riku simply regarded it with a small hum, a twitch of his lips in amusement, making note of the blossom of warmth on his cheek where her mouth had pressed against it;  
He was satisfied with that answer, really – because it had many undertones.  
Some nice, some not so much – but he was trying to be more positive.

“I see.”

The remark is left to drift on the wind and of to wherever it so pleased, while they both fell silent once more - but then Riku moves to face her, lips half-curled in almost coy amusement, pressing fingers to her cheek and letting the tips brush through crimson stands, a thumb soothing along her cheek;

She seemed to be able to tell what was coming, if anything, for her eyes glimmered a sharp and bright sapphire, beautiful as they’d always been - before fluttering closed behind thick eyelashes that he’d always found beautiful, much like the rest of her.

He leaned down a few inches to kiss her, soft and brief but warm; and God if he could’ve portrayed all of his emotions into it he would’ve ( and oh how he tried ) but some things just couldn’t be expressed in simple words or actions; they took time to get across fully.  
Time – they had a lot of that, now.

They parted with silence and her eyes opened again, staring at him as if looking past them to see all that lay beyond - but one of her own brows arched in a reaction he recognised, words falling from her lips identical to his.

“What was that for?”

And he chuckled - a ghost of a laugh, really, once more lifted away on the wind; but not before passing her by and kissing just under her ear as it went - pale lips parting in amusement;

“Just because.”


End file.
